The Morning After a New Start: His Version
by Daisy1966
Summary: A little moment they share can bring massive warmth to both of their heart. This is another version of my story "The Morning After a New Start - Her Version", this time Danny's POV - DL, oneshot.


**Title: The Morning After a New Start: His Version**  
><strong>Author: Daisy<strong>  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: Danny MesserLindsay Messer**  
><strong>Content Warning: RomanceHumor**  
><strong>Summary: A little moment they share can bring massive warmth to both of their heart. This is another version of my story "The Morning After a New Start - Her Version", this time Danny's POV - DL, oneshot.<strong>

A/N 1: Hi, everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who read my story "White Valentine's Day". I can't believe so many people read my story and I cannot thank you enough for it. I'm also grateful for every single comment you left to let me know what you think of it. Huge thank you to those who left sweet and favorable reviews for me!;** **Y. Furu**, Reese, Brinchen86, MesserFamilyFan100, Miny23, maggie, LME, csiernnechristmas, lauzz, afrozenheart412, webdlfan. **I would like to offer you guys huge hugs. I hope you like and enjoy this even just a little. Special thanks to **Brinchen86** for checking out this story before posting.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Morning After a New Start: His Version-<strong>

Dawn broke when birds chirping somewhere in the vicinity pronounced the world beginning to awaken. All the monochrome surroundings that had been quiet in the shadows of night progressively started to emerge tinged with colors - as if they were breathed new life into as the first rays of the sun streaming in through the curtains lit up their bedroom.

Feeling a soft light on the eyelids, Danny stirred slightly under a thick blanket. He stretched luxuriously before he slowly opened his eyes though, he fell silent for a moment feeling quite content to lie in the comfortable warmth. His body and mind was telling him that he shouldn't resist temptation to drag him back into deep sleep. Easily succumbing to the temptation, he chose the line of least resistance, which eventually caught up with him as sleep slowly began to creep into his veins.

Turning on his side Danny tried to close his eyes once more time when a dim figure came into view. A broad smile tugged him from ear to ear even though everything around him was a blur in his widely spaced eyesight; He didn't need to make sure who it was.

"Lindsay..."

Instinctively her name was poured out of his lips before he knew it. Danny had his sleepiness blown off out the window in a flash at the sight of his loved one who was sleeping so peacefully, breathing softly. His mind suddenly flashed back to the previous night when he made ardent love to her until neither of them could move.

"I can't still believe..._this_. We really married."

Letting out a light sigh of contentment, Danny looked around the bedroom. Their bedroom. He chuckled to himself surreptitiously. They had hunted for a new apartment and just moved in here together a week before their wedding. He no longer had to head for his own place after work or their dates, nor did he have to sleep alone - separate from Lindsay. For the rest of his life he would be able to wake up beside his wife, holding her tightly. The happiness that he had long wanted was lying right before his very eyes and always within his reach. A mere thought of it, he couldn't help but break into a smile.

"My wife..." Danny tried murmuring under his breath.

Feeling himself enchanted by the sweet timbre of the word as if he was cast a spell over, while he still felt slightly embarrassed with this entirely new word - but in a good sense. He had no idea when he would feel it was real, was really happening.

"Danny..." Lindsay murmured in her sleep. His wife's luscious voice calling his name pulled him back from his deep daydream.

"Linds...babe?" he whispered while he threaded his fingers tenderly through her hair.

Stirring slightly, "...I can't," she murmured.

"You can't what?" he gently asked, wondering whether she was awaken or not.

"I can't...eat anymore."

Danny nearly choked, but he barely suppressed the urge to burst into laughter. Propping up on his right arm, "Babe...what the hell you eating in your dream?" He chuckled as he smiled down into her peaceful-sleeping face.

He loved his wife not a hint of makeup on her face as much as - or even more than wearing make-up with dressing up. In his eyes Lindsay was always the most beautiful woman from the very day he first met her at the zoo.

Abruptly Danny found himself grinning like an idiot as he glanced down at his wife and blushed a little. He rubbed the nape of his neck with the pads of his fingers, feeling a little bit awkward even though nobody was looking.

She was still sound asleep like little dreaming that her husband was staring at her. Suddenly an innocent expression on her face made a naughty idea pop into his mind.

His wife was trapped in the dream-woods a lot deeper than _Sleeping Beauty_ in a fairy tale that a witch had bound under a spell was trapped in. What was the key to freeing her from a spell?

The answer was simple. Her breath puffing rhythmically from between her lips involuntarily tempted him to the key. It was a sweet temptation.

He slowly closed the gap between them, hoping that she wouldn't wake up yet.

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEEEEEEP!**

A mechanical sound emitting from the alarm on the bedside table callously prevented his lips from reaching hers by only a few inches.

_Dammit!_ he cursed under his breath.

Feeling as if it were a gong that told the end of the match, he slammed the alarm.

Thus, his own sleeping beauty resulted in being waken up not by a kiss of her prince - but by an unfailing sound as usual.

She stirred slightly, blinking a few times before she opened her eyes. "Hi," Lindsay said, smiling up at her husband.

Trying not to shut his dazzled eyes against his wife's brilliant smile, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," Danny whispered as he smiled her back. For a moment he silently gazed down into her face, wanting to be enveloped in the cocoon of beauty of his loved one as long as he could.

"How long have you been looking at me?" she inquired.

"Seriously, long enough to hear you talk in your sleep, sweetheart," he chuckled.

"No! I didn't talk in my sleep!" she resorted in disbelief.

Biting back on the smile as he watched her pouting face, "Yes, you did. You're so cute when you talk in your sleep, you know that?" he whispered.

"Hmmph! Then what did I say?" she asked.

"You said you couldn't eat anymore, babe," he cracked up.

A slight blush crept into her cheeks. "I didn't say anything like that!" she protested as she glared at him slightly.

He lifted his eyebrows, "Whoa! You're thinking I told you a lie?" he said with playful sarcasm.

Looking away from him, "Grrr! You are so mean," she grumbled.

Casting his eyes down to look at his wife in concern, "Hey, babe. You mad at me?" he asked as he tucked her close into his chest.

Abruptly glancing up at him Lindsay caught her husband off guard and brushed her lips lightly on his, letting her tongue taste his lips, which caused a shiver of uncontrollable desire to run down his spine. He groaned as she reached up, cupping his face, her hands drifting across his messy hair.

Letting out a brief chuckle, "No and I love you, Mr. Messer," she whispered in his ear in a dulcet tone and flashed a wink at him.

In the blink of an eye rising from the bed, Lindsay picked up his T-shirt from among their scattered clothes on the floor and donned it before making her way through into the apartment's kitchen to fix breakfast for the two of them, leaving him in a daze behind.

Like a boxer who had been knocked out over a tremendous counterpunch on the jaw from his opponent, Danny fell back on the bed dazzled at becoming aware of himself all rosy red. He fell silent for a moment as he kept his eyes closed and allowed him to bask in the soft and warm touch of his wife's lips that still lingered over his.

_Her cuteness is too dangerous, and to make matters worse, she doesn't have the slightest consciousness of it._ _What if she smiled innocently like that at other men._ Danny was so crazy in love with his wife that a mere thought of it froze him.

Releasing a deep sigh, Danny finally rose from the bed before he pulled on a pair of his sweatpants and donned his wifebeater over his head.

Just then the door opened a little and his wife's face peeped in. "Danny? Breakfast is rea..." She had hardly finished her sentence when her mouth was captured with his own.

"It's all your fault, Linds. You turned me on," he whispered, his hands exploring all over her.

She shuddered feeling his hot breath tickling on her face. "Danny..."

Cupping her cheeks affectionately with his hands as he did so, "I love you too, Mrs. Messer," he whispered, looking her through his lust-filled eyes.

A soft moan elicited from her throat as his mouth greedily sought hers one more time and he passionately parted her lips with his tongue.

Panting out for air, "Danny...we...need...to...breakfast," she managed to utter in a desperate effort to tell him her initial purpose of being there, which immediately went out the window.

"Breakfast...can...wait," Danny told her between increasingly more enthusiastic kisses as he freed her from his T-shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him, soon his wifebeater, his sweatpants followed.

They made their way back inside the bedroom as they entangled their heated bodies together until they had crash landed on the springy mattress.

Today a new day started as usual together with their ritual.

***The End***

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN 2: Thank you for reading from my heart to yours! **Feedback is always welcome and more than appreciated.******


End file.
